


To Become a Queen

by x_Oath_x



Series: Series of Drabbles [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, SALT SO MUCH SALT, characters and ships to be added as the salt continues to flow, might incorporate miraculous having effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 23:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Oath_x/pseuds/x_Oath_x
Summary: A true queen is someone who rules over her subjects. She is as willing to submit to them as they are to her.And Chloé is none of that.





	To Become a Queen

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a sucker for redeemed characters who still act like little bitches and I was ready for Chloé to be that for me before That Guy and his team decided to throw out 6+ episodes worth of effort for a “twist” that wasn’t even a twist. This is probably going to be OOC because I stopped watching the series after Chameleon but you know what.
> 
> Fuck it.

Chloé Bourgeois blinked once. Then, she blinked again.

“Are you done staring at me, dear?” A high-pitch voice squeaked.

Chloé blinked again, this time rubbing her eyes before reopening them for good measure. Yup.

The yellow ball of fuzz was still there, crossed arms and unimpressed expression and all. This was _not_ what she expected when she picked up that strange box.

“Are you done _now_? Because I’d really like to be returned, please.” And it had an _attitude_.

Well that’s fine, Chloé had one, too.

Mimicking the crossed arm pose <strike>because she’s Chloé Bourgeois and can do it </strike><strike>_better_</strike>, Chloé said, “And what are _you_?”

The little fuzz actually _huffed_ at her. “So rude!”

Then, _Pollen_ upturned their non-existent nose at her. “You’ll never become a proper queen, let alone a holder of my miraculous, with that attitude!”

_What the fuck_.

A part of Chloé paused at the mention of ‘miraculous’, but most of her just felt utter _rage_. How dare this little insignificant -

“I am Chloé Bourge-”

“_I_ don’t care. I refuse you.” Pollen’s glare left Chloé at a loss for words. Pollen then drifted down to the box and slammed it shut. Even as Pollen was disintegrating, Chloé could feel the heavy weight of the glare even a while after the ball of fuzz had disappeared.

Chloé stared down at the closed box.

“What… the everlasting _fuck_.”


End file.
